The kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts
by Margo Alaska
Summary: True love kiss is more powerful than death. Magic is stronger than fear and hurt. But they must allow themselves to believe that love can hold them together. Flashback of Hook and Ariel's first kiss.
1. Darling, how I loved you from the start

A/N: This is a flashback of Killian and Ariel's first kiss, as mentioned in my other fic, _In the arms of the ocean devotion rushes out of me_, which will have more chapters very soon. But for now, true love kiss magic ;) Thank you Ale (Mariposa Miko) for being my beta and my friend, I love you darling. This goes to you!

**The kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts**

Her eyes are still huge with astonishment and she's taken a hand to her lips, trying to capture some of the thrill they felt when they kissed. He moves closer, as if he's about to kiss her again; but he changes his mind and stops. Her eyes close, and she lowers her face; she takes her hand away and nibbles at her lip, scowling in deep contemplation. He feels baffled and frustrated at the oddity of the situation; yet, as he sees her lip turn pink under her teeth, he's perplexed at the strength of his need. He doesn't understand the urge, but he wants to take her bottom lip into his mouth and suck it until it turns red.

She's quivering, her locks are a deep auburn now that she's soaked; her lilac dress is transparent and the thought of his crew seeing her so vulnerable displeases him, so he takes off his jacket and hands it to her. He stands and yells to his men: "She's alright! Prepare the ship, we'll dock here today". Without knowing what else to do, he sits next to her on the beach and stares into the green and white surf. He stretches his legs and she imitates him; her small toes wiggle and bury into the honeyed sand, and he's enthralled by the pearly skin of her ankles. He refuses to believe that anything magical happened when he kissed her. Bugger, he didn't kiss her, he was trying to save her. "_But that was definitely a kiss_" he quarrels with himself. He frowns, undecided, and scratches his beard, itchy with the salt water.

Her eyes follow his movements, traveling over every angle of his face, now that she has the opportunity to be so close to him. For days, in misery she saw him smile with his men, spellbound by his cheerful, easy character; she heard him laugh with their pirate songs after many goblets of wine, she had wanted to keep his laughter in a seashell and listen to it every morning as soon as she woke up. But right now, she's pleased with just looking at him, absorbing him.

She feels a tear run down her cheek, as she devours the feeling of the sunlight playing on her skin like kisses; the sensation of the grainy sand, tickling her toes; the lullaby of the waves, familiar and soothing, like her father's voice; the freshness of the ocean breeze, cool and exquisite as a night's hug. She's appalled at what she did, throwing away her precious human life; she can't stop berating herself at her ungratefulness. Though, more than anything, she tries to reason with herself: "_What happened when he kissed me? What had been that sizzle?"_

"What was that, back then when you saved me?" she asks finally, and he turns, electrified by her voice; it's sweet as thick molasses, but enticing as red silk, he's equally moved and seduced by the sound of it; he needs to hear more.

"Well you see…" he pauses, unsure of the tale he's about to tell her, he doesn't even believe it himself, he stopped believing long ago. "There's a saying in this magical land that any spell, any curse, any sorrow, can be healed with true love's kiss, but…"

"So, are you my jolly sailor bold?" she inquires, eyes wondering and mellow, and he smirks, as he understands she's heard the men sing that old mermaid song.

"Ah, beautiful, I might be more than that, if that kiss is any indication"

She blushes, embarrassed at his teasing, and he can't help but think her cheeks look like a field of poppies and she looks over to the sea. He chuckles, delighted at her ingenuity, but turns serious quickly; he kneels in front of her and he sees her squirm, shy at his attention, after so many days of feeling like a shadow.

"Ariel" he starts but she gasps, awed that he even knows her name. The guilt courses through him and he hates himself for ignoring her so many days; after all, she was just a little mermaid, dropped into a new world, surrounded by loud, evil men. He could have been kinder, she deserved gentleness. But he was not a tenderhearted man, he was no man at all; he was an empty shell, a bandit; he was unable of feeling love. That had sunk in an ocean of darkness; he was just a ghost ship now.

Maybe that ship could rise for a lost mermaid who couldn't stand life being cruel to her. "_Why should she?" _he speculates; she's beautiful, untouched by malice, open to happiness, to adventure. She's pure, just a child. She deserves love; after all, magic has a way of being right in the end.

For the time being, as he lookes at her with hurt and regret, she studies his face, marveled. His messy black hair and blue eyes are his most prominent features; they intrigue her, adding to his air of mischief and allure. He's more handsome than any merman she ever knew, with his pink, grinning lips and his scruff; she can still feel his mustache and beard caress her face. She smiles, amused at his earring; but grimaces as she sees his cheek.

"How did you get this?" she says, as she strokes his right cheek, where a scar mars his clear skin. His eyes close, like in pain, from the memory and from the loving touch she gives him, as she pats the imperfection and her fingertips seem to wash away the ache.

"I got in a fight with a demon. A crocodile" he mutters; his heart pounds, trying to break away from the hurt of the past and reach out to her loving contact. She deposits a kiss on the scar, and for a second time, the magic of true love kiss flows between them, soft and tingling as the sprinkle of fairy dust.

"See, all better" she whispers, but her eyes are glazed; they resemble the tide at sunrise, when it sparkles and foams. His eyes travel from her eyes to her lips; they're red and swollen and he smiles, thinking he got his wish; when she parts them and he feels her breath on his tongue, he's enslaved.

"Ariel, I need… I need to do this again" he warns before he catches her mouth with his, but he stumbles back when she grabs his hair and clings to him. Her body falls on him, warm and supple; she seems to pour all her adoration, her admiration, her willingness to fall in love with him, into that kiss, into her hands lying over his heart. As their lips move, magic bonding them together, she seems to say: "_I'm In, Killian. I have faith in you, I believe in __**us**__. I want more of you, I'm giving you my all. Don't hesitate; plunge into deep waters with me. My heart is yours, take it. Don't be afraid, I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere". _

He pulls apart terrified, as he feels chains breaking inside him, his heart _feeling_ again. Love _is_ possible again; he can't deny it anymore, every kiss confirms what he refused to believed. He thinks amazed: "_There is love in our bodies and it holds us together_". She looks worried, but he smiles genuinely, for the first time in a very long time, and he looks at her warmly. She smiles as well, love shining in her eyes.

"Well, it appears I am your jolly sailor bold indeed."

She giggles charmed and hugs him tight. He smiles into her hair and beams. Maybe there is something to magic after all.

A/N: If you liked, please review! I love hearing your opinion guys! :)


	2. Your songs remind me of swimming

**A/N**: This is dedicated to Vicki and Angelique, because they helped with the ideas. Love you girls.

* * *

**Your songs remind me of swimming**

She kicked and tried to power herself up with the force of her tail, but the drink dragged her down. Frightened and bewildered, she tried again to swim away, she tried to breathe underwater, like she had done her entire life. But she started to sink, started to drown, and her beautiful smooth legs were only an accessory, dooming her to the bottom of the ocean. She struggled to breathe, clawed at the bubbles that escaped her throat, but the ocean was punishing, vindictive at her treason, and the oxygen was scarce here, though it was clear in the sky she saw over the green tide. But dragged further away from the shore, breathing was inexistent. She regretted her ingratitude, she regretted loving a dreamland that betrayed her in the end, and her home wouldn't take her back. The black arms of the current pulled her under, and she closed her eyes, and in the darkness of her mind she imagined blue eyes twinkling, his throaty laugh a lullaby as she gave in. The green of the ocean faded into nothing and the desperation grasped her and she mourned: "_I failed as a mermaid, I couldn't allure you. I failed as a human, I couldn't make you feel…" _and the darkness engulfed her.

The scratching at the door becomes frantic knocking. She lies in bed, panting, the tears flowing silently, and the tremors mocking her fear.

"Ariel, are you awake? I heard crying. Are you alright?" Killian asks, the concern unsure, as the fragility of their relationship still confuses him. She takes a deep breath and turns slightly, burying her face into the pillow. The nightmares have disturbed her for the past month, and she wakes up sweating, usually crying, the remorse unforgiving her for the callous way she threw away the gift of her human life.

"Come in." she calls, barely over a whisper.

Killian opens the door but just stands there. She is huddled in the corner of her bed, the blankets all on the floor except for one, which she clutches desperately, shaking and silent. Her face is ghostlike, and the only feature that stands out is her red mane, a bird's nest after the night of rolling around, and the redness of her eyes after crying. Her face softens as he looks at her, and he cocks his face to the side, studying her. She opens her mouth but he lifts his hand and she hushes.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me." he comes closer and moves the tendrils of hair from her face and his finger follows the trail of a tear down her cheek. Her lashes tremble and she closes her eyes; he grins, satisfied by her reaction.

"Would you like to do something fun today?" he asks as he removes his hand, she opens her eyes and stares astonished.

He has changed so much in the past month, he's taken her to see funny monkeys in the jungle, dolphins in the cape and toucans that eat fruits out of her hands. He and his sailors play songs for her every night, and they're trying to teach her how to dance, her legs are still unsteady but Killian catches her every time she stumbles. They all ask her to sing during sunsets as the sea carries them away to new lands. They've all been kind to her, John the cook always makes fruits and vegetables for her because she still can't eat any fish. Mr. Smee tells her tales of battles and fairies, of princes and hunters, she loves those afternoons where she sits next to him and the hours waste away with stories and lives filled with journeys. And Killian… Well Killian is doting and courteous, even teasing at times, but he hasn't kissed her again. She thinks he's still scared of what it meant, their first kiss, more like kisses, and he's still in denial of what she has become to him. She's not afraid, and even though she's curious and wants to explore more of the magic that holds them together, she's patient, she has waited a long time for this, she can wait some more.

He's waiting for her answer, his eyes calm, friendly, but nothing more, never pushing, never suggestive. She smiles, excited, curious to see what he'll show her next and nods.

"Where are we going?" she asks, unable to hide her enthusiasm. He grins again, and his eyes get that mischievous, unreadable look like whenever he's cunning and playful. He pretends to lock his mouth and throw away the key and she pouts, and his eyes settle on her wide mouth and he bites his lip. He offers his hand and she takes it and stands, he looks her from head to toe and chuckles. She's wearing a granny-like pink lace dress. She looks like a pastry, all pink and cream with red hints.

"Not that I don't find you completely delectable darling, but we need something different for our little adventure." he teases and she blushes and frowns. She goes to her closet and pulls out a blue dress and a ribbon, he smiles but shakes his head.

"No, that won't do either. We need something you can move in. Wait here." and he left the room in long strides. She slips off her dress and stands in her silk and lace chemise. When he comes back, he stops abruptly as he sees her, all delicate clothes covering softer skin, her body petite and curvy. Her legs are firm as she stands next to the bed, her thighs ample and her waist small, he knows his hands could circle it completely. "_I'm not sure you can appreciate how much I want to lay you out before me and make you scream my name." _he thinks but just smirks, his instinctual reaction to hide something; but she hasn't noticed, staring at the garment in his hand.

"You need freedom to move, so let's try this," he hands her the trousers and she look puzzled.

"How do I put this on?" she questions intrigued, but lost. His laugh is loud and fills the room and she smiles, his mocking lost to her in the delicious sound of his amusement. She understands they're his trousers, so she eyes his legs and crotch and circles him and looks at his butt. He turns and he laughs even harder to see her blatant examination of his bottom and groin, but holds his tongue, bidding his time.

"Each leg goes here and you pull it up and fasten it with a belt" he tells her, his voice barely hiding his pleasure at her questioning look. "Just try it lass, I'll help you if you need to."

He turns as she eagerly starts putting on the pants and he hears her stumble and stamp her foot and then the other, he hears the fabric being pulled up and stretched.

"I think I'm ready Killian." she says delighted. He turns to see her but stops and starts laughing like a maniac. He laughs until he bends and puts his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. She looks hurt and confused and just stands there, both her legs into one leg of the pants, the other hanging limp, like a tail, she looks like a parody of the mermaid she once was. He stands and tries to stop his booming laughter, the chuckles uncontrollable and he steps forward but as she tries to do the same, she hoops like a penguin and he cracks up again. Her feet get tangled in her tail and she falters, almost falling; even as his arms wrap around her, he wheezes.

"It seems like you're in a bit of a tangle. You wore them wrong sweet, I'll show you." he tells her with a wide smile, and he crouches in front of her. He undoes the belt and slowly rolls them down, he smoothes his hand down her legs as he takes off the pants, her creamy legs long and rounded, her skin like Chantilly silk and he feels his stomach tighten with the sensation of taking clothes off her.

"Now step off them" he instructs, his voice dark and gravelly. "One leg here" and she puts her leg on the pants, and as she puts her leg on the other, he steadies her by holding her thigh. The feeling of his hand gripping her there, the impulse of kneading the thick flesh was the worst temptation he had face, and he barely holds back a groan. He stands as she pulls up the pants and fastens the belt. Her wide smile is so proud of herself he grins back, amused even when he is desperate to kiss her, at least.

"Let's go get some very cold water, shall we?" he tells her and she just smiles, barely containing her excitement.

The walk takes them a while, the path was sinuous and stiff. Ariel was awkward at times, but Killian was always there to seize her, steadying them with the hook latched to a tree. Her impatience made her clumsier and she was practically running in front of him, trying to decipher where he was taking her. He would stop and hold his ground and she wouldn't notice until she was so ahead of him she started to feel lost and had to go back to find him, leaning over a tree, smirking at her. She'd then have to beg him to keep going and he would laugh and wait until she pouted and then they walked again. But she stops dead in her tracks when she sees their destination.

The waterfall and the lagoon are breathtaking. The water has the strangest color, it looks like his eyes, a rare mix of turquoise, just a dense light blue, unnatural in its brightness. The foam mixes with the aquamarine and it glistens in the sunlight, the water forming small rivulets of blue and white, hiding the bottom of the pond.

"Do you like it?" he asks nervously, standing behind her, concentrating on the waterfall and how the gust moves her hair, tickling his chest. "It's called Celeste Waterfall. The legend says the blue fairy used to bathe here, so fairy dust turned the water light blue like her. It's supposed to be magical."

"Oh Killian it's lovely," she sighs, "Thank you for showing me this place." But as she turns, her eyes go wide with shock as he takes off his jacket. His vest follows, so the shirt and the boots and the hook, until he is standing in front of her wearing his trousers and nothing more. She is opening and closing her mouth, like a fish trying to breath out of the water and he sniggers.

"Gorgeous I didn't bring you here just to show you the waterfall. We're here to swim." and he jumps into the blue pool and she screams, alarmed that he could drown or hurt himself in the fall or just leave her here. But he floats up and laughs at her, he even splashes her.

"Come on mermaid, let's teach you how to swim." he teases her and splashes her more, and she moves far away from him, squealing. But her eyes are huge and unsettled, and she starts trembling with fear and uncertainty. She was terrified of the water, of the feeling of being surrounded by its force, of the feeling of being pulled under, of not being strong enough to resist its power, of hating something that was deep inside her heart. He must have read it in her face, because he swims to the edge and just stays there. His face is tender, but his eyes poignant, he wants so much to hold her and make her feel safe. He knows how much it breaks her inside to feel this scared of the very thing that made her, cradled her until she came to him, the very thing he drove her to, with his silence and his ignorance. He needs to bring her back to the start, to her home, he wants to see her float, liberated. He yearns the auburn of her wet hair, the pearly drops in her lashes, the rosiness of her skin in the aquamarine water.

"Sweetheart, get closer" he beckons and she takes a shaky step towards him and kneels in front of him. Her face is pleading, begging him to make her not afraid, to give her courage, to give her the strength to stop the nightmares. He smiles, forlornly, but he tries to pour all his bravery and his feelings for her, whatever those were, into his voice.

"Ariel, water does not resist. Water flows. When you plunge your hand into it, all you feel is a caress. Water is not a solid wall, it will not stop you. Remember you are half water." he finishes and he brushes a tear that escapes her. "You can swim again, I'll show you how, I promise. Try a little something new, darling, it's called trust." She sniffs and stares at him and he smiles, engaging and gentle. "I won't let you sink I swear."

She takes a tentative step into the water and gasps, surprised the water was warm, either from the sun or the hidden fairy magic.

"Here, give me your hand," he offers his and she holds on strong and the waterfall thunders, the magic of true love shaking the waters, the birds fly away loudly, and she looks up startled. As precarious as her position was, she lost her balance and Killian tried steadying her, but the rocks were slippery and he falls, pulling her with him.

She whimpers, horrified of the feeling of falling, of sinking, of the water's power singing with the waterfall's howl. But his arms come around her and she wraps her legs around his waist, desperate to not feel the emptiness of the water beneath her. He sucks in a breath and tightens his arms around her and her face goes to his neck and she inhales, trying to calm the panic coursing through her. His throat is hot and she feels his pulse fast and wild, and the muscles under her, around her, taut. He was like a rock, defying the water's temper for her.

"I've got you Ariel, it's alright, breathe." he soothes and she buries her face harder against him, and her breath causes his pulse to speed up and he swallows thickly. She closes her eyes, focusing on his warm skin and his tempting scent; the secure beat of his heart calls her more than the roar of the cascade.

"I'm going to move okay? Hold on tight, I'm never letting you go, not even for a moment, not until you're ready." he promises and turns. His steps are slow and deliberate and she feels the embrace of the stream around her like an old dream, like a memory, and his hand is on her lower back, anchoring to him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he appeases and she opens her eyes. The sun was playing on the lagoon surface, the glimmer looked like fairies playing in the water, and she smiles captivated at the beauty of the turquoise paradise. Her legs had relaxed around his waist and she feels lighter, with the water holding her just as much as he is; but the moment she realized where he was going, she tenses her legs and arms and she bites the inside of her cheek, trying not to scream in his ear.

"Killian please no…" she hesitates, but he brushed a kiss to her temple and the shock of his lips on her skin, after days without that feeling, renders her speechless. His mouth is still pressed to her forehead and she feels the curve of his smirk, and she sighs and he kisses her temple again.

"You're going to feel the waterfall, it's strong and will pull you under for a moment. But I've got you and you're safe, I won't drop you."

She swallows, trying to push away the uneasiness; her legs are getting tired with the force she's clutching his waist. The waterfall is almost upon them and she draws blood as she bites her lip, stifling a scream. His hand moves higher and her back arches with his touch, she closes her eyes as she feels the water hit her shoulders. The dread of the invisible force pulling her towards the bottom is so hard she feels like drifting away, almost fainting. But as he promised, it was quick and he held her, his biceps powerful around her, his voice soft in her ear, whispering encouragements.

She realizes he brought her to a hidden grotto, the reflection of the water is just a blue shine illuminating the cavern, and she breathes stunned at the hidden world he's shared with her.

"Ariel untangle your legs." he whispers, but she tightens her arms.

"I don't want to." her voice echoes around the cave, the notes tender and small.

"I'll still hold you. The water is very shallow here, your feet will touch the bottom." he reassures, but her fingers never left his neck and shoulders.

He sighs, defeated, but gets an idea. His fingers ghost over her back, memorizing the curve of her hips, painting the dip of her waist. Her pants in his ear prove his theory and he grins, pleased, even if he is as affected as she is. His hand goes lower and passes her bottom and stops at her thigh, he draws circles on the skin there and she moans softly, and he closes his eyes, tortured and thrilled. Her legs have been loosening and her hands are combing his hair, the tugging connecting with his groin and he prays to the deities for strength. Her feet are almost touching the bottom, and she's too distracted with the feel of his hand smoothing the underside of her knee, her mouth open and appealing, her breath shallow and sweet. But he mustn't kiss her, not yet, not there.

He kisses her earlobe, so gentle she's sure she has imagined it, but the way her heart pounds is his signature and her confirmation. She stands in tip toes, without realizing it, and brings his face down, a breath away from hers and she fixes her eyes on his lips, she licks hers and moves to close the space between them when he says: "I told you could do it".

His dark angel voice echoes and she startles and loses her grip, but his hand never leave her back. She looks around and takes a step back, unbelieving herself. She stares at him and he grins, proud and affectionate, and she takes a step forward and one step back again, the water swirling around her.

She squeals unrestrained and throws herself at him. His laughter bounces around the cave, like pixies having a carnival, and he catches her and spins her around.

"I have an idea. Close your eyes. Remember I've got you." he tells her and she trusts him. He lowers her, but there's no more panic, only the loving touch of water, like a bed she could fall asleep forever, and his arms embracing her, her shelter now.

His fingers play on her belly button and she giggles, and then he moves his hand to her lower back and just holds her there. Her fiery hair frames her face in the water, her lashes wavering, but her lips are relaxed and he just holds her while she floats.

"I missed this," she confesses, and sighs as he moves her, forming a circle, and she feels a small current around her. "This feels like being complete again." She can't see him, but he smiles at her adoringly and he puts his hookless arm under her knee and pushes her leg up.

"Ariel, I want you to kick." he orders, but she lays dumb-founded.

"Why should I kick?" she asks taken back. He chuckles as she scrunches her nose, confused.

"You have to learn how to move in the water. If you kick with one leg, and then with the other, you'll swim." he explains patiently. The first time she does it, she almost kicks his groin. He grunts in shock, though she didn't hit him.

"Easy tiger!" he stirs her body away from his waist, so she ends staring up at him. They try a few times, his hand cradles her head and his other arm supports her back. Her face was combination of utter focus and childish excitement, and she learns quickly how to kick. She even allows him to let her go and she swims on her back for a few moments until she sinks, but even then she just surfaces and coughs for a bit, though she wasn't panicked.

He picks her up and hugs her, she wraps around him like a vine. She presses a kiss to his neck, and he trembles. He feels her sobs, but as he tries to see her face, she shakes her head.

"I'm happy Killian, I'm really happy, that's all. I never thought I would feel safe in the water again." she whispers between shed tears. She drops kisses over his shoulder, marveling at the hard muscles and the feel of his skin.

"I'm really proud of you, Ariel. You owned your fear, I knew you could do it." he says. "Let's go back, shall we?"

She nods against his neck and sighs. They walk out the cave, pass the waterfall and move to the border, where he left his clothes. He sits her there and pushes himself up. He can feel her eyes on his arms, on his chest, on the way his pants hung low on his hips.

"Thank you for this Killian." she beams at him and holds his hand. He looks at their joined hands, hers delicate and white like an orquid.

"My pleasure, lass. You're stronger than you believe. Your body remembers the water." he moves towards the road, but she pulls his hand and points at the blue water, where the sun was mixing with the shimmer, forming small rainbow reflections. She looks at it enthralled, but he looks at her, fascinated by her exquisiteness and her ability to be amazed by every little detail in the world. His heart was out of control and his lips begged for a taste of hers, but he wouldn't. Not yet. "_My heart beats her name as the sun sings in her hair_" he thinks puzzled.

She can feel his eyes on her, so she turns and moves closer. She's craved his kiss, she's decided she can't wait any longer. But as her mouth brushes his chin, he steps back. Her face falls, her breath shallow, her eyes upset once more.

"No beautiful, don't be like that. I want to kiss you, I need it. But not now, we must wait." he tells her as his thumb commits to memory the contour of her mouth. "There will come a time when there's nothing you want more than us. Together. When you're free of every fear and nothing is in our way, I will kiss you. I will kiss you so much, our mouths will be fluent in the language of each other and my taste will be the only breath you know."

Her heart feel like climbing out of her chest and reaching for his words, but she just closes her eyes and exhales, her labored breath begging for mercy.

His finals words before they left the waterfall were a whisper, inviting and sensuous: "That's a promise, my lady."

* * *

**A/N:** The quote Killian says about water is actually from "The Penelopiad" by Margaret Atwood. He also quotes Noah Shaw from "The Evolution of Mara Dyer" by Michelle Hodkin. The place he took her to is called Rio Celeste, it's in Costa Rica, check it out. Remember to review guys!


	3. No time will be better, kiss the girl

**No time will be better, kiss the girl**

"Captain." a voice, like silky lingerie and curvy legs wrapped around his waist, whispered in the dead of the night.

Killian turned immediately and his heart threatened to climb out of his chest when he saw her standing like a vision in his room. Ariel was dressed in silk and lace, like her voice, and she smiled innocently and he clutched the sheet in his hand, fighting for power over himself.

"Little mermaid, what are you doing in my room so late?" he tried controlling his voice, but it was gruff from sleep and lust. She was like a gift sent from a demon, tempting, alluring, but so delicate and breakable. He couldn't dare touch her like he wanted to. Not even a kiss that could end his misery.

"I want to go for a midnight swim!" she practically bounced with excitement and he tried to stifle a grin but failed. The ridiculous combination of her naivety and her appeal would be the death of him.

"Sweetheart, the water will be cold," he started but she walked towards him and pushed his hair from his forehead and let her hand travel down his cheek; "the ocean will be very dark and I won't be able to see a thing," he continued trying to ignore her hunting fingers as they rubbed his lips apart and his breath came out ragged and desperate; "and you'll probably get sick" he finished lamely, but she was almost face to face with him and her pout was the most heartbreaking and tempting thing he'd seen.

"Bugger, aren't you unrelenting? Fine, let me get my jacket" he caved in and nipped her finger into his mouth and she giggled, and he all but groaned. She jumped in glee and starting dancing around his room.

They walked across the deck and he lowered a boat. He rowed to the shallow part of the beach and laughed softly, amazed at the night. It was like the moon was enamored with her as well, because tonight it shined like fairy dust covered the black sky and the sea was peaceful and kind, bright with the moon's gift for her. He stood on the boat and before he could warn her, she stood with him. The boat shook and they quickly lost their balance, falling into the waters.

As the boat turned, it formed a bubble for them to breathe underneath it. She was laughing unrestrained and he couldn't help but imitate her. Her laughter was made of the purest happiness and he didn't remember a time when he knew joy like that. Except now with her.

She swam to him and wrapped her legs around his waist, like in the waterfall. He wanted to warn her, he tried in vain to not register that this time she's dressed in silk, wet clinging delicate silk, and her body was practically at his disposal now. His body reacted to her touch and every muscle hardened in anticipation. But she didn't seem to mind, she just laced her arms around his neck.

She itched closer and her breath fanned over his lips and her eyes darkened to marine green, like the sea at dusk. He felt her tongue touch his mouth, teasing him, and she bit his bottom lip. He held himself back, refusing to crumble to the desire she surely must feel against her bottom, as the sea rocked them in waves and he felt like exploding.

"Killian." she murmured over his mouth and the brush of her words on his lips was seconds away from yielding him to her temptation.

"Killian..." she moaned as the waves crashed against them and their bodies rubbed deliciously against each other. He groaned and lost the battle.

The moment he was about to touch her lips was the moment he opened his eyes. The night was cruel and implacable in its lustful dreams and promises and he woke up reaching for her ghost in the middle of the room. He groaned and his body tightened, unfulfilled and desperate for her, but it was his heart what pained him the most. It was like her voice was a craving his heart couldn't control, her company was his air, he had come to need her without even realizing how. He didn't understand the magic that holds them together, he just knew he wants her so much closer.

He found her in the kitchen talking to John. He was grateful for the cook's caring for Ariel, she has adapted well within the ship, he's crew is very charmed by her, just like he is.

"Killian" she greeted him excited, but her voice woke up moans and memories from his dreams and he nodded and kept his distance. She frowned, confused by his cold greeting, but he touched her shoulder gently and even that small touch is charged with energy. She seemed to settle with that and smiled.

"John, we'll be docking this afternoon, do you need supplies from the market?" Killian asked his cook.

"Yes Captain."

"Can I come with you? Please. I want to see the market." Ariel asked John timidly, but she looked at Killian and her eyes pleaded him and they are clear and enchanting, and if he could gift her the ocean, the moon and the stars he would, just for a look like that.

"Sure" he shrugged, but she bounces and her excitement is almost palpable. He remembered her looking exactly like that in his dreams and he groans and left the kitchen in a hurry. She looked at John, who chuckled and turned his back at her as well, not risking having that conversation with the captain's lady.

* * *

"I loved my father. Being the king's daughter was not always about duty and royalty and honor. We were meant to behave, that's for sure. But my sisters never did, they chased after mermen and caused chaos in the sea court." she started her story as he bought her a new dress. It was bright violet, and her hair stood out with the color. He gently guided her elbow, so she wouldn't be too far away from him. The market was crowded and he saw the looks on the sailors when she passed. She radiated loveliness with her eyes wide and marveling, and her mouth open in astonish and wonder, but he'd rip their throats before they got closer to her. He didn't question his jealousy or her importance to him, so colossal that he would kill for a slight malicious stare at her direction. He couldn't inquiry it, he just knew it, like he knew his name and his past and the chains that held him back from her kiss, like he knew the shade of her lashes, the jingle of her laughter, the feel of her hand in his as they dance with the sundown as background. He just felt it, like he felt her in his veins, and he couldn't get her out.

"I just wanted to see the worlds beyond the coral reef we lived in. I used to come up the surface and count the colors in the sky. The sky fascinated me, some days it was clear light blue, when the sun hits the sky midday, and everything is alive. Your eyes are like that Killian, they have light inside." she commented, but she grazed his hand with hers and he complied, feeling the gratification of her loving stare as they walked hand in hand. "_You are the light._" he longed to whisper but he didn't stop her.

"Other days it was purple and pink, and orange played in the background and the clouds moved like fishes dancing. It was the most beautiful thing I've seen, the sunset." Killian grinned because the color palette she just described was exactly like her with the dress he just bought, all vivid colors and dazzling smiles.

"And even when the sky is mad, and the grey is spiteful and swirling like it will swallow the world, it's the most striking anger I've seen." she gasped at a giant tiger in a cage, and he let her get closer and he thought they were both striking, the tiger and her, both an orange miracle, and he wondered who could destroy him more easily.

"I imagined if the sky was as wonderful as that, how would the land be? Would be it green and fresh, or would be it brown and warm? Would creatures of the land be happy and forgiving, or would they be like the ocean, unpredictable and temperamental?" she tried to touch the bars of the cage but he pulled her back and she stumbled and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's about time." he chuckled as they embraced and she smiled up to him. Hope was swimming in her eyes and he practically could hear the longing tempt him: "_Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better. She won't say a word until you kiss the girl_". So he let her go before he fell in her spell. She sighed but continued looking at the fruits and bottles in the market's carts.

"But mostly, I wanted to learn the ways of humans. I had spied ships from time to time and I could hear the music and fell the happiness coming from their celebrations, but I didn't know what was happening. It was like tasting joy but being complete blind, and then having that joy ripped away from me."

He laughed bitterly, amazed at how her words fitted his feelings for her right then. Ariel guessed he was only mocking her for her curiosity, so she continued.

"Oh how I wished for legs. Legs were the most captivating thing I had seen in my entire life. Nothing that I had could compare to what legs gave to humans. I wanted to run, run for miles, run until I collapsed in exhaustion, run over prairies, run over beaches, run always, anywhere I wanted. I want to climb mountains and sit on cliffs and descend on caves. I wanted to dance to every music imagined by men, I wanted to do and be everything humans were." the yearning and dreaming was so evident in her voice he could picture her clearly running and dancing, and in his illusion she was like a wind spirit, playing over him, soothing old wounds that still burned, everywhere at once.

"This world was so full of adventure, of wonders, and so was my sea. But I had already explored those. I needed more, my curiosity was as vast as the ocean, my thirst for journeys was a powering as the sky. So I looked for an old enemy of my father, a sea witch who made a deal with me. A memory in exchange for humanity. I can't remember what memory she took obviously, but it doesn't compare. Whatever I loved before can't compare to what I've found here." her eyes softened as she said that and her look of expectation was meet by his hungry stare. He cradled her face as he held her nape and he moved her towards him. He stopped her a breath away and she closed her eyes, remembering his promise, waiting for the flavor of his mouth, of that kiss that had enslaved her and tormented every moment he wasn't kissing her again.

"You're dangerous mermaid. You're perilous with your dreams of adventure and your love for this land. A man can get lost in your hopes." he confessed but didn't kiss her.

"But you won't?" she questioned baffled at his restrain. He was like a rock that guarded a spring, always unmoved by the touch of water, never yielding to her caresses.

"I cannot. I don't want to hurt you. I can't risk my past burying you under old curses and previous enemies. You're too innocent Ariel, I don't want to ruin your trust and your optimism. No matter how much I want you, believe love, I want to bury myself in you until I can't remember what hurt me before, but I won't do that to you. You deserve a better man to show you why this is a fairytale land." he finished and he could see heartbreak in the way her mouth trembled.

"I don't want another man Killian. I don't want someone who is clean and unsullied, who thinks I'm made of glass and will treat me like a shadow, like I'm going to fade away the second he shows me any pain or evil. I don't want that!" her voice had raised and he could see the nearest vendor looking at them with mockery.

"Easy love, you're making a scene." he warned and she huffed annoyed, but she quieted and followed him into a dark alley between carts.

"Ariel, please stop seeing me for something I'm not. I'm a monster, I robbed women from their husbands, I took mothers from their children. I was just a thief, a murderer, can't you see it? I'm darkness, a void that will suck all all your goodness and I'll destroy you if you get too close." his voice was crammed with sorrow and regret and he stilled his words, he had revealed too much as it was.

"Killian, you can't fool me. You might pretend to hide under this past and whoever broke you and took your heart, but now you're here with me. You saved me and taught me how to swim again, how to be complete again. You can't pretend you're all darkness and tell me that I need another man to show me fairytales when you already did. You kissed me Killian and there's true love between you and me. So don't you dare treat me like a child and a fool and make me think I'm alone in this feeling. I'm done with your fears!" she screamed the last part at him and she resembled a storm, blushing and panting, anger making her shoulders shake and her eyes dilate, and he broke, finally.

"Fine, let someone else have mercy on your soul, because I won't." he advised her before capturing her mouth. The fire started in his toes and traveled over his legs and his groin, he felt in his stomach and his chest, in the way his arms caged her against the alley and she wrapped her legs around him, the fire seared his heart and hers as magic pulsed between them. Her mouth was supple and sweet, like forgiveness, and he could feel the salt of her tears in their kiss. He tried stopping to ask what was wrong, but she bit him and his tongue caressed her deeply and he felt a groan in the back of his throat.

"Don't stop." she pleaded as he paused for breath and she attacked his mouth with nips and licks, trying to catch his tongue again. He had trapped her against the alley's wall and her body was small and withering against him, and he wanted to step away, far away from the comforting she provided, from the love he didn't think he deserved. But she didn't let him, as she kissed him with all her might. He touched his forehead to hers and she stared at him as she bit his lower lip. He shuddered and she let him go, smiling seductively, but happily. His dream became true indeed, that was the danger of her, with her dreams and hopes, she made them happen. She was magic embodied.

"I knew you were dangerous, mermaid." he breathed but she just smirked and he lowered his mouth to kiss her again.

* * *

**A/N:** So I got a lot of reviews and messages wondering if Ariel loves the sea so much, why did she want to become human in the first place? Here's the answer. Also, this chapter is dedicated to odetted99, who wanted some fluff after so many heartbreaking chapters in "In the arms of the ocean, devotion rushes out of me". Review please!


End file.
